


Death Is a Bitch

by huff_le_puff



Series: Brown Galaxies [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bilingual Character(s), Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Touching, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: Addelaine learned plenty of things this year; how to brew skele-grow, what a Streeler eats, how to conjure a snake, and that Death is a Bitch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> ¿Cuándo me voy, mamá? = When do I go, Mum?  
> Dos años, Daniel. = Two years, Daniel.  
> Ayuda a Emillia a empacar sus cosas. = Help Emillia pack her things.  
> Te amo, hermanita. = I love you, little sis.

It was in the middle of the night that Marlene was awoken by Addelaine's whimpers and thrashing. Her friend was having a nightmare. "Oi, Tina. Wake up."

  
Addelaine slammed to the floor with the next thrash, and woke up. "Did I wake you, Marls?"

Marlene nodded, not one to lie.  
 

  "Sorry."

  "It's alright, come back up."

Addelaine shook her head. "I'm going for a glass of water, actually. Sleep well."

As she fetched herself water, she looked out the window longingly. How she wished she could go run in the fields, play with the goats, feed the chickens...

  "Holy--!" Addelaine cursed almost dropping the glass.

Someone had touched her bare back with freezing hands.

  "Sorry Bear, I came down for some fresh air s'all." Remus apologized sheepishly.

She grinned at him and handed her glass over. "Hold."

She quickly tip-toed to a closet, which held a few jumpers and other things. She pulled out two light ones, a grey and blue, and threw one to Remus. "It gets a bit chilly at night, so just in case."

She took the water back and opened the wooden door. "C'mon, Remmy."

He shook his head with a laugh, quickly following.

  
They soon found themselves on the roof of a small shack, where goats slept. "And you're sure we won't break it?" Remus asked nervously. It look very battered and beat.

  "I'm sure. Millie, Danny, and I come up here all the time. Besides, the most we'll get is a broken foot or wrist."

  "Oh, just that?" he laughed.

She nudged him. "So, why'd you need fresh air?"

The black sky was starting to lighten already.

  "I don't do well sleeping in strange places. It helped that the other guys were there, but it's hard."

Addelaine nodded. "Makes sense. So is this your first stay at a girls' house?" She laughed at his blush.

  "Y-yeah, I guess."  
He changed the subject after a few minutes of silence. "Nightmare?"

She shook her head, her nose crinkling. "Why?"

  "You're lying, first of all. Second, I can tell. You're eyes aren't that shiny coffee shade, and you're shook up. Besides, your face is red, like you've been rubbing at tears."

She stared at him. "Dang Remmy, you should join the Aurors."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'd rather..."

  "Rather what?"

  "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

  "What, you think I'll laugh?" she asked. "Because I won't, you know me. Probably better than all the other guys."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. I want to be a professor."

Addelaine smiled. "You'd be good at that."

He shrugged. "I guess."

Addelaine knew what he was thinking, but didn't want to fight. She hoped he would realize he wasn't a monster.  
 She leaned so she was on her back, looking up at the sky. It looked like a watercolor painting; blues and purples, and pinks and oranges, with a bit of yellow smeared across the sky.  
"It's so pretty." She sighed.

* * *

Soon, a month and a half had passed and everyone had gone home.  
 The Ramirez's were getting ready for the coming school year. Addelaine was going into fourth year, Millie into first.

  "¿Cuándo me voy, mamá?" Danny complained.

  "Dos años, Daniel. '76." She answered with a small smile. "Ayuda a Emillia a empacar sus cosas."

Soon, Addelaine and Millie had yelled, "Bye Papá!" and were finding compartments. "Why don't you go make friends with some nice kids, Mill? There's only two in this compartment."

Millie nodded, and hugged her sister. "I'll see you at the Sorting."

  "Remember, we don't care your house, don't stress! Te amo, hermanita."

Millie waved, already mingling with the two other kids.

 

Millie visited Addelaine in her compartment an hour later. "Hi, I've just come to visit you all."

They all moved a bit, so she could sit. "How's it going, Peaches?" Sirius asked.

  "Peaches?" Millie asked dully.

Addeline stifled a snort of laughter in Remus' shoulder.

  "Okay, so I'm not good with--"

There was a loud knock once, then twice.

  
  "Yes?" James asked.

The door slid open to reveal a blond haired boy. "You're Addelaine Ramirez, aye?"

Addelaine nodded, scooting closer to Remus. "Yeah, and do I know you?"

  "Not yet, but I'm hoping to change that." He winked at her.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

  "I'd like Addelaine to go on a date with m."

  "We don't even know each other. Why do you want to go out with me?"

  "You're hot as hell."

Both Addelaine and MIllie's lips curled in disgust.

  "No thanks, bye." Addelaine waved and he was pushed out by James' foot, the door closing.

Millie shook her head. "Pasteles are hot, not people."

Peter nodded. "I hate that women are so often objectified."

Addelaine grinned at him. "Thank you Petie, that's very sweet."

  "It's true." Peter shrugged modestly.

James agreed. "Ever noticed how most nicknames girls are given are food related?"

Addelaine knew if they got started the conversation would never end, so she cut him off. "Millie, did you and those kids become friends?"

Millie nodded. "I think. This one girl, her name's Lindsay Mills, she's nice and funny. She says her family's kind of poor, but her dad got her a pet kitten she named Ace. There's also this boy--"  
Sirius and James whistled and Millie glared. "--he's really obnoxious and loud. He sounds like he thinks he's better than everybody. He left after Lindsay and him got in an argument."

  "What's the boys' name?" Remus asked.  
  "Tim Foster I think. I don't like him much."  
  "What do they look like?" Peter asked.  
  "Well Lindsay's got red hair and blue eyes, she's pretty tall, kind of lanky. She's got lots of freckles. Then Tim's got this brown hair that's real frizzy, brown eyes, he's about average height. Got buck teeth, too."  
  

* * *

  
_Hmm, very brave, I see. Ah, you know what you want as well, very ambitious. Loyal to your family, just like your sister--_

  "I am not my sister!"

_Don't like her?_

Millie rolled her eyes. "Course I do, idiot. But I'm my own person. I'm tired of being told I'm just like so-and-so."

_Very fiery temper...can be rash..._

  "GRYFFINDOR!"

Millie jumped down from the stool and made her way to where James was sitting.  _Almost Slytherin!_

  "Alright Peaches?" Sirius asked.  
Millie nodded. "Yeah."  
  "Not excited to be a Lion?" James pouted.  
  "No, no, I am."  
  "Oi, DEE!" James yelled across the hall.

Addelaine looked up from where she was cheering for some boy.

  "PEACHES WANTS TO TALK TO YOU LATER!"

Addelaine gave them a thumbs up, avoiding the glare of her Prefect, Jason.

  
  "Are you disappointed?" Millie asked, after telling Addelaine she was almost Slytherin.

  "Of course not idiot." she laughed fondly. "One of my best friends is a Slytherin, Slughorn's a Slytherin, Merlin was a Slytherin...they're some of the best people. I told you your house doesn't matter to me."

Millie nodded. "Right, thanks."

* * *

Sirius asked out a Gryffindor girl, Carlie Asos.

  "Mate, just cancel." Peter begged.

  "Why should I?" Sirius asked. "Which shirt?"

James answered. "Teal. Because Addelaine loves you."

Sirius scoffed. "Oh c'mon. She's not stupid, Prongs. Jeans?"

  "You're a fucking idiot." Remus told Sirius harshly, leaving the dorm to find Addelaine.  
  "What's his problem?" Sirius asked.

Peter looked at James helplessly, who only shrugged. "Why do you have to go out with her? Haven't you noticed Addie ignoring you?"

  "Nah, she's not ignoring me. She said she has some goat thing."  
  "There aren't goats for miles, she lied." Peter rolled his eyes. "What do you like her for, anyway?"

Sirius sighed. "What's not to like? She's so...unexplainable. You think she's gonna zig, then she zags. She's funny, honest, she keeps me from going too far..."

James and Peter shared a look and sighed. Their boy was in love, and their girl's heart was going to be broken. They'd have to choose sides...ugh, what a mess.

  
  "What do you like about him, anyway?" Marlene asked from Kendra's bed.

Everyone looked to Addelaine, who was petting her cat, Rosie.

  "Me?" she asked.

Clo laughed. "Who else? Only you could like Black, of all people. I could get behind, say, Remus, even Peter. But Black?!"

Addelaine flushed hard, and Alice high-fived Lily. "Knew it."

Addelaine shook her head. "You girls don't want me to talk about how much I like him."

  "Trust me, we do." Marlene nodded.

Addelaine sighed. "Well, it's hard to explain. He's hilarious, charming, the biggest jerk alive, he makes me want to scream, he ruins my day -- but then makes it the last minute. He drives me bonkers, he's out of his damn mind, and he's my best friend."

She covered her face in embarrassment as they all 'awwed'.

  "Addie's in L-O-V-E!" Janie yelled.

  "Jane Isabel Court!" Addelaine moaned.

  
After their declarations of love to their friends, Sirius and Addelaine were in an empty room, screaming at each other.  
 No one really knew how it had started. Addelaine was meant to sit with the boys, and had brought along Janie, Kendra, Alice, and Clo.  
Addelaine had mentioned off hand she was going on a date, and Sirius had laughed.  
Of course, Addelaine had gotten defensive. "What's funny?"

  "You! You keep going on dates, and look what happens."

  "Padfoot." James warned.

  "Honestly, what happens every time?" Sirius demanded.

Addelaine glared. "I-"

  "Let's go through it, shall we?"

  "Sirius--" Remus warned dangerously.

  "You've gotten yourself into a coma--"

  "Really Sirius," Alice shrieked. "Stop."

  "Oh, and who could forget Eli?"

  "Si--"

  "Not to mention you getting yourself raped!"

The room went silent as Addelaine screamed. "Oh, like you're so innocent!"

Remus nudged James. "I say we lock them in an empty room together, otherwise this won't end."

James looked at him incredulously.

  "Look, if they can't walk away they have to work it out eventually."  
James shrugged.  
  
That's why the group of seven sat against the wall across from the room, only able to hear screams.

  "Is it true?" Alice asked, a sick look on her face.

Peter sighed, taking her hand. "Yeah, sadly."

Clo stood up in frustration. "He shouldn't have brought that up, especially in front of all her friends. It should've been up to her to tell us."

  "Why do you care?" James asked. "I thought you hated her."

Clo glared. "She's my friend. I might hate Black, but that doesn't mean I hate her."

  "Wait, listen." Remus said.

  "I don't hear anything." Alice said.

  "Exactly," Kendra grinned.

  
While their friends were outside the room, Sirius kept yelling. "Why do you keep doing this?!"

  "Because I can't get over the guy I've loved since I was twelve and I know he'll never love me back!"

  "Who?!"

  "You, idiot! It's always been you!"

Sirius' shoulders slumped. "I..."

  "Didn't know, yeah, I noticed." She sighed.

  "I should've noticed."

  "No, I don't blame you. She's prettier, skinnier, nicer, softer--"

  "But I like you!" Sirius exclaimed.

Addelaine scoffed. "Don't give me the pity crush."

  "I'm not. I've liked you since we were thirteen."

She looked at him, eyes not willing to cry. "Really?"

He nodded, and made a rash decision. He leaned forward and kissed her.

  "There's a reason people call you an idiot." She said.

  "Really?" He asked.

She nodded. "You're lucky I like you, if I didn't want the same thing for years, I would probably curse you."

Sirius shuddered. ''I am one lucky man."

A few seconds of silence, and she asked, "What now?"

  "What do you mean?"

  "Well, we know we both like-like each other. So do we risk our -- and the group's -- friendship, or take the cautious road?"

  "How about both?" he suggested.

At Addelaine's head tilt, he continued. "We date, but in private. Just to test the waters. Once we're ready we can tell everyone. Besides, it'll be fun sneaking around."

  "So, like normal couples, but in secret."

He nodded. "I'll cancel my date with Carlie."

  "I'll cancel mine with what's-his-face."

Sirius laughed. "Quick snog?"

Addelaine laughed. "I suppose I could be persuaded."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addelaine gets some unwelcome news, and Sirius makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Addelaine, Emillia, ven aquí, mis bebés. = Addelaine, Emillia, come here, my babies.  
> Tu padre fue asesinado hace unas horas, chicas. = Your father was killed a few hours ago, girls.  
> Los mortífagos lo mataron, lastimaron a Dan- = The Death eaters killed him, hurt Dan-  
> ¡No! = No!  
> Torturado. Él está en San Mungo ahora mismo. = Tortured. He's in St Mungo's right now.  
> ¿Y tú, mamá? = What about you, Mum?  
> Estaba en el mercado en el pueblo cercano de muggle, ¿sabes qué? = I was at the market in the nearby Muggle town, you know what?

  "Remember, Miss Ramirez, you have to tug gently, don't yank it." Professor Sprout told Addelaine.

  "Yes, Professor," Addelaine muttered, as Kendra helped her with the plant.

The doors to the greenhouse were opened cautiously by a young second year.

  "Mister Cobalt!" Professor Sprout exclaimed. "You must always knock, what if we were dealing with Mandrakes?"

The second year boy just looked confused. "I don't know-"

  "Ah, that's right. We haven't learned that yet. Well, what is it?"

The poor kid's knees shook under all the attention. "Uh, I was sent to tell Addelaine Ramirez to get herself to the Headmaster's. I have to find her sister, too."

Clo chuckled. "He's a jittery one, ain't he?"

Kendra shoved her. "Oh, be nice for once. What'd you guys do now, Deli?"

  "It can't be the boys, Mills doesn't get in trouble."

  "Miss Ramirez, I assume you know where the Headmaster's office is by now?" Professor Sprout asked, with a chuckle.

  "Yes, Professor, I'll pick my sister up on the way." Addelaine said, hurrying off with the younger boy.

They had just gotten to the steps of the castle when he said, "What'd you do?"

Addelaine looked at him in surprise. "Um, I'm not sure. Do you know my sister?"

 He was in Ravenclaw, but he must be in one of her classes, at least.

  "Kinda. I think her name's Mary or something--"

  "Millie."

  "Oh, well we have Charms together I think. Or maybe it was Potions? She doesn't look much like you. Her hair's not as curly."

  "Yeah, I know. She looks more like my mother."

  "Oh! I forgot to tell you, my name is Charles Cobalt. It's bloody annoying, my name is. My initials are 'ccc' how weird, huh?"

  "I guess. My initials are 'avr'. You're talkative, aye?"

They had reached the Transfiguration classroom.

  "I am. I guess since you've found your sister I should go. Uh, bye!"  
He ran away before she could reply.

What a weird kid.

She knocked on the classroom door.

Professor McGonagal sighed. "Yes, Miss Ramirez?"

  "Sorry to interrupt Professor, but the Headmaster needs my sister in his office."

She shook her head. "What did you and those boys do now?"

  "Nothing. Well, I don't think anything."

Professor McGonagall gave one of her rare smiles before turning to her class. "Miss Ramirez, you are needed elsewhere. I expect you to get the assignment from a classmate later, understood?"

  "Yes Ma'am." Millie promised, hurrying out with her overflooding bag. "Addie?"

Addelaine curtsied. "Yes, 'tis me. C'mon, we've got to hurry up to Professor Dumbledore's office."

Millie -- never having gotten in trouble -- squeaked. "The Headmaster's! What did you do? And why am I being dragged--"

  "Goodness, Mills! I didn't do anything. I know as much as you do, now come on."

  
Addelaine knocked on the huge door at the top of the stairway, and was almost immediately welcomed in -- not in Professor Dumbledore's usually peaceful voice, but in a sad one.

  "Professor?" Addelaine asked.

  "Addelaine, Emillia, ven aquí, mis bebés." It was Mamá.  
Both girls looked confused, even more so at their mama's tear streaked face.

  "Mamá, what happened?" Addelaine asked, not noticing Professor Dumbledore leaving the three women alone.

  "Tu padre fue asesinado hace unas horas, chicas."

Millie looked ready to crumble, so Addelaine helped her gently to the floor, seeing no chairs in arm's length.

  "Mamá, no."

The oldest Ramirez nodded, bringing Addelaine with her to the ground near Millie.

  "Los mortífagos lo mataron, lastimaron a Dan-"

  "¡No!" It was both girls who yelled, but she just nodded.

  "Torturado. Él está en San Mungo ahora mismo."

Addelaine hated the world in this moment. She already hated everything these awful Death Eaters were doing, but this moment was when she found she truly hated them with every bone in her body.

  "¿Y tú, mamá?" Millie asked quietly.

 "Estaba en el mercado en el pueblo cercano de muggle, ¿sabes qué?"  
She told them she needed to get back to their brother, but she loved them and she was sorry.

Professor Dumbledore came back within seconds.  
  "I am truly so sorry for the both of you. I know how hard it can be to imagine a younger sibling in pain."

  "You do, Sir?" Addelaine asked, determined not to cry.

  "I do, Miss Ramirez. May I call you Addelaine?"

Addelaine nodded, slightly confused why he wanted to call her by her first name, but she didn't care.

  "Addelaine, I lost my younger sister, Ariana, as a young man. I blamed myself -- you must not. The two of you must focus on your studies, remember the friends you have, your family, the professors will be willing to listen, I'm sure. I understand you will not be able to focus after such news, so you are dismissed from classes for the rest of the day."

  "Thank you Professor." They both said.

  "Care for a lemon drop?" He asked.

They shook their heads, and he dismissed them.

  
They spent the time they would normally be in lessons, together in the Gryffindor common room. Soon people began to come back from their own lessons, and Addelaine heard Lily come in, fighting with James -- as usual.  
  "Oh, hey there Addie. I was wondering where you were." Lily hugged her from behind, frowning when she saw the two Ramirez's looking very sad. "Oh no, what happened? No one's bullying you, are they?" At this, her voice took on a hardened edge.

  "It's not that, Lily," Millie told her. "I'm uh, I'm going to go up to my dorm. I have to see if any of my classmates can give me the notes for the lessons I missed."

  "Peaches, wait--!" Sirius yelled, frowning when she didn't look back.

  "Oi, what's wrong with Girly?" James asked.

Addelaine pursed her lips. "I'll tell you later, I should get going."

  "Bear, wait." Remus said, catching her shoulder.

  "I have to get going I have to get--"

  "I took your notes for you, here." Remus handed her a fat stack of parchment.

  "Oh, thanks, Remmy. I appreciate it." She sighed. "I have to go find who has my bag. I left it in Herb--"

  "I've got that," Peter said, handing it to her. "Kendra brought it with her to Transfig, and I told her I'd get it to you."

  "Thanks, I--"  
As she turned to leave, Sirius grabbed her around the stomach and held her to his chest. "What do you say we, ah, find a room--"

  "Oh fine, we can meet in the room!" She said exasperated.

He let go, and looked disappointed. _No,_ he scolded himself. _now isn't the right time._

  
  "So, that's it." she ended. "My Papa is dead, and my little brother felt unbearable pain." Her lip trembled, and James let her cuddle up under his arm. "Oh, Dee."

She started sobbing, and it was so painful for them all to watch. Sirius wasn't one to cuddle much -- hell, he was never cuddled before The Marauders -- but he cuddled up with her. Remus was made to sit on James' lap, and she held onto his legs. Peter kept feeding her cupcakes from his pocket.

  "I don't know how sanitary those are, Pete." Remus told him, but kept quiet after Addelaine seemed to enjoy them.

She was soon cried out, and didn't look them in they eye as she wiped her face with her tie. "Um, thank you. I should get started on my homework, I'll see you later.

* * *

  "Oi, Black." Severus called, walking forward slowly.

  "Guys, please don't do this today." Addelaine tried to intervene.

  "What do you want, Snivellus?" Sirius taunted.

Addelaine groaned, getting ready to cast her shield charm.

  "I just have a question, Black, chill yourself. How do you all get past the Whomping Willow? I know you go there with Lupin, I've seen him!"  
  "We don't--"  
  "You wanna know, Snape?"  
  "Sirius pl--"  
  "You bet I do, Black."  
  "Alright, here's what you do--"  
  "SIRIUS!" Addelaine yelled.   
  "You go to the Whomping Willow, and touch--"

Addelaine stomped her foot angrily, but couldn't seem to get him to shut up. Did he not care anymore?  
 She spit at him, and ran as fast as she could to where she knew James would be, the Owlery.

  "Ja-James!" She gasped, tripping on the last step, falling flat on her stomach.

He rushed from where he was petting an owl. "Dee! Be careful. You all right?"

She stood with the help of his hand. "Sir-Sirius! He told Severus about, god I'm unfit, about Moony."

  "What?" James asked, looking a bit pale.

She nodded her head frantically. "He told him about the Willow, and when I left, he was telling him how to get in. He wouldn't listen to me."

James put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Okay, it's okay...Remus is--?"

  "He's in the shack, ready to transform. What do we do?!"

James told her to find a professor. "I guess I'm going to save Snape. If I can't maybe Madam Pomfrey can."

  "Be careful, Ja."

  
  "I can't believe you! You, you, ugh!" Addelaine yelled.  
  "Lainey--"  
  "No!" She exclaimed. "We can't keep sneaking around, Sirius. It's not fair to Remus."  
  "But he won't--"  
  "I'm sorry, it's principle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly three months of the Marauders shunning Sirius for his "prank" Remus forgives him. Of course, Sirius is a stubborn git, and pushes Remus to the edge.

  "I guess I forgive you, Padfoot." Remus told Sirius, in early January.  
  "Really? Why?"  
  "I might be mad at you, but we're Marauders. Just don't ever do that again, or I won't be so forgiving, aye?"  
  "I promise, Moony, I promise."  
  "Why do your friends call you Moony, anyway?" A Ravenclaw asked.  
  "Oh, I, um,  
  "One time Remus stripped in front of us." Peter fibbed, looking panicked.  
  "Um," She looked quite awkward, and Sirius had to join in.  
  "His arse was the palest thing I'd ever seen--"  
  "Looked like a full moon." Peter nodded enthusiastically.  
  "Guys!" Remus exclaimed, blushing.

The girl giggled, and kissed Remus' cheek. "I like my guys pale."  
 As she walked away, Remus' hand touched the spot she had kissed in amazement.

  "Moony has a crush! Moony has a crush! Moony has a--" Sirius and Peter began chanting, and Addelaine walked over, followed by Clo and James. "Who has a what?"  
  "Moony has a crush!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  "You seem to be getting along again," James laughed, joining in chanting.  
Addelaine smiled to herself. "Who's the lucky lady, Remmy?"  
  "Oh, no one--"  
  "A girl in Ravenclaw." Peter gossiped. "She's the blonde with curly hair, giggling."

Addelaine hummed. "Aw, my little Remmy-Roo has a crush!"

Remus looked at her with an annoyed look, still blushing. "Remmy-Roo?"

Addelaine laughed and kissed his cheek. "You should ask her out."

Remus scoffed. "I'm not going to do that."  
 As they left the great hall, Peter asked why.

  "Because, Wormtail, I'm a fucking monster."

Addelaine slapped his arm angrily. "You are not, Remmy. Stop it."

  "I am!" Remus exclaimed. "I'm a fucking freaky monster."

Addelaine glared at her feet, and James asked, "What'll change your mind, Moon?"

Remus shrugged. "I—nothing. I know I'm a monster, and nothing will change that. I won't ever have a job, and I won't have a family."

  "We're your—"  
  "Padfoot, as much as I adore you all, I meant a wife, kids."  
  "Why not?" James asked. "I'm going to have four kids — one so each if you can be a godparent — with Lily Flower."  
  "Prongs." Sirius looked at him seriously. "Isn't there anyone else?"  
James shook his head, and Addelaine sighed. "Why do you think you're such a monster, Remmy? Who told you that?"

Remus sighed and ignored James and the other two boys talking about Lily. "My parents are scared of me, Bear. My dad was very vocal about his opinion of werewolves — they're dangerous beats that need to be put down. Hearing that from the time you're born until you're bitten, knowing you're the thing your own dad despises, it's not great for the self confidence."

She looked at him tearfully, and he hugged her. "Hey, it's okay."

  "It's not, Remmy. You're one of the best guys I've ever met. You're my best friend. I love you so much."

Remus smiled into her neck. "I love you too."

 

Sirius, having gotten bored with Lily Evans, stopped Remus. "Wait, that's not fair."

  "What?"

  "You should punch me."

All four of his friends looked at him like he was insane. He probably was, to be fair.

  "Pardon?" Remus asked, staring at his bruised wrist to Sirius' unblemished face.

  "I hurt you, you should hurt me. It's logical, Moony! And we all know how much you like things to make sense."

  "No way."

  "Do it."

  "No."

  "Do it."

  "No."

  "Do it."

  "No."

  "Do. It!"

  "God fucking damnit! Fine!" Remus yelled, punching Sirius hard in his jaw."

Sirius cursed, but still grinned. "See, was that so hard?"

Remus shook his head. "You're such an idiot."

  "What makes you think so?"

Addelaine was in agreement, Sirius  _was_ an idiot.

  "You goaded me just so I would punch you! Who _wants_ to be punched?"

  "Apparently Padfoot." James muttered.

  "Should you go to the Hospital Wing?" Peter asked, looking at Sirius' jaw."

Sirius shook his head. "No, that's not punk."

Addelaine stared at him. "What the hell?"

  "He's all about 'being punk' now," James informed her. "Basically, he thinks it's really badass and against his mum as possible."

  "I'm gonna smoke and grow my hair, and get lots of muggle piercings!" Sirius exclaimed, startling a first year.

Peter looked to Remus' bleeding knuckles. "Should  _you_ go to the Hospital Wing?"

  "No, I'm good."

Peter shook his head. "No one around here cares about their health the way they should. My mum would be freaked if she saw you right now."


	4. Chapter 4

    "Ready?" Remus whispered.

Addelaine nodded with a grin. "You bet. This'll cheer Mills up for sure!"

Remus laughed and charmed the food for James, Sirius, and Peter. "I know. And this idea is absolutely brilliant!"

  "What can I say? I overheard a few girls saying what they'd do to see your boys naked," she shrugged. "and I was inspired."  
  "Still, naked except for a black box they can't see, that covers what they want to see, amazing."  
  "Ooh! People are coming in, c'mon. Act not suspicious."  
  "Great wording." Remus laughed.

  
The two pranksters were sitting in their usual seats in Transfiguration, when their victims came in, smirking. Well, Peter was looking horrified, but the other two didn't care.  
 Several girls whistled and Addelaine laughed, blushing herself.

  "Did you do this, Tina?" Marlene whispered. She couldn't seem to look at Peter.

Addelaine nodded. "Remmy helped a lot."

  "Miss Ramirez!" Sirius yelled, sitting close to her. "I didn't know you wanted to undress me so bad."

She shoved him so he was sprawling on the ground, still covered -- although he didn't know that.

  "Potter, Black, Pettigrew, why on earth?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  "All our clothes kept disappearing when we touched them, Professor!" Peter exclaimed.

She shook her head. "Go to Madam Pomfrey, see if she can fix...whatever is wrong with your clothing. Detention for coming to class without uniform." She shook her head. "I thought I'd seen all you had to offer..."

Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix it, and everyone thought it a hilarious prank -- especially Millie.

Addelaine high-fived Remus. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

  
The day was going so well, until the group of six (The Marauders and Kendra) ran into Severus and his friends.

  "Well, if it isn't the group of idiots." Mulciber chuckled meanly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "That the best you got?" He shoved Severus, ignoring Addelaine's annoyed noise.

  "You're all a bunch of privileged freaks!" He yelled.

James spun so fast Peter was surprised he didn't get whiplash, and punched Severus so hard a few teeth fell out.

As Mulciber and Goyle flew at James and Sirius, Addelaine felt Remus' sweater-covered arms wrap around her in protection. Peter dragged Kendra by her shirt to the other side of the hall, where she wouldn't get hurt.

  "Stop!" Professor McGonagall screamed from ten feet away. "Potter, Black! Mulciber, Snape! Goyle! Stop this instant!"  
She had to pull James off Severus, and ordered the Slytherins to Slughorn's office. "As for you all, who started that altercation?"

When no one spoke, she turned to Kendra. "Miss Keller, I'm going to ask once. And be unbiased, will you? Who started the fight?"

Kendra swallowed. "Um, technically Severus insulted us and James threw a punch." She gave James an apologetic look, but he just wiped some blood from his lip.

  "Thank you, Miss Keller. I suggest you all head to the Hospital Wing. Mister Potter, you know where my office is when you are done."  
   "Yes Ma'am." He nodded.

  
  "Why on earth would you physically hurt another student, Mister Potter?!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "I know you aren't on good terms with Mister Snape, but this just isn't in your character."  
  "I know, Professor, but I won't apologize. He deserved what he got."  
  "What did he say that could possibly deserve a fist fight? You had better have good reason."

  
  "He called my friends and I privileged. Now, I agree I'm privileged. I've got galleons to spare, anything I want. But my friends? They're anything but privileged! Sirius has got the shittiest family there is, close to being disowned, even. Remus' body literally breaks each month and he lives with the knowledge that people hate him. Peter's bullied constantly, and hates his body, he's not got a dad either. Addelaine might just have it the worse out of any girl I know! I'm not going to say what happened, because it's her business, but let me just tell you -- she's got panic attacks weekly, flashbacks from a traumatizing experience, and hates herself for said experience. She damn lost her childhood because of a man! I won't stand for Snape calling them privileged when he's got no fucking idea."

  "Language, mister Potter." She said half-heartedly. "Thirty five points taken from Gryffindor for starting a fight."

James sighed.

  "Five points to Gryffindor for each friend you defended today. You may go."

  James grinned at her, before running away.

  
  "Oh that's so sweet of James!" Marlene exclaimed, after Addelaine had told them of the encounter.  
  "Are we not going to mention how sweet Remus was?" Alice asked. "Like, he wrapped his arms around Addie and _protected_ her!"

Addelaine smiled and Lily changed the subject. "What are you all doing this summer?"

Janie looked excited. "My dad's taking me to Korea to see my grandparents!"

  "You're Korean?" Marlene exclaimed.  
Janie nodded. "My parents used to live in North Korea, but moved here when they were dating, because they wanted to start a new life, blah, blah."

  "Can you--?"  
  
  "Yes, I can speak Korean." Janie sighed, "but no, I'm not going to show you."

  "I'm spending summer with my parents in America." Marlene told. "I can't wait to see Texas!"

  "I've got an uncle in America. I don't know what I'll do this year. Probably spend it doting on Kevin." Kendra groaned. "I wish I could spend it with my dad, instead of my stupid step-dad and stupid mum."

  "Why can't you?"

  "My dad died a bit back." She explained.

  "I'm staying with my cousins this summer." Alice said.

  "Hey Ken, you should spend the summer with my family." Addelaine decided.

  "That was so fun when we all came over that one summer!" Lily exclaimed.

  "You mean last year?" Clo muttered. "If that's your memory I don't know how you ace Charms so easily."  
The girls talked late into the night.


End file.
